$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 6 \\ 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 9 \\ 6 & 6\end{array}\right]$